dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne (T.V Series)
Wayne is a live action TV show about a sixteen year old Bruce Wayne before he eventually grew up to become the Batman. It takes place on Earth-4. Created by Miles Miller and Greg Berlanti It aired from 2012-2013 Cast * Paul Wesley as Bruce Wayne-22/22 * Nina Dorbrev as Julie Madison- 22/22 * Brandon T. Jack as Jerome Bryant- 21/22 * Jim Sturgess as Harvey Dent- 20/22 * John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth-22/22 * Paul Johansson as William Dent- 18/22 Recurring * Gina Torres as Detective Megan Sanders- 17/22 * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne (Flashbacks) 3/22 * Brette Taylor as Martha Wayne (Flashbacks) 2/22 * Allison Miller as Selina Kyle- 10/22 * Rhys Ifrans as Jonathan Crane / The Scarecrow- 2/22 * Jackie Earle Hayley as Victor Zsasz- 14/22 * Brian Cox as Rupert Thorne- * Christoph Waltz as Carmine Falcone- 18/22 * Christopher Meloni as Detective Arnold Flass * Taye Diggs as Sergeant Ethan Bennett Episodes # "The Pilot"- Sixteen year old Bruce Wayne has been locked in his room for what seems like forever, ever since his parents died, and finally decides to come out, he meets with his friends Julie Madison, Jason Bryant, and Harvey Dent he reveals to them that he is bored with his life, since anything he wants will just be given to him on a silver plate. He then is told he must host a party, where many famous people will show up. At the party, a woman breaks in and robs everyone, instead of being angry or afraid, Bruce decides to take her down himself. Bruce identifies the woman as Duela White, a member of the Chinese Triad. Donning a ski mask, Bruce manages to take out the guards, and calls the police on Duela. In the end, an explosion from Dent Corp occurs, and a strange serum is released throughout Gotham City. In Flashbacks to 2000, an eight year old Bruce witnesses his parents get shot and killed by an unknown robber. Leading for him to be adopted legally by his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. # "Greenness"- Julie decides to try out for acting, and has Bruce and Jason pick her up. Julie introduces Bruce to the the coach (Terri Hatcher), but he begins to feel like something is off about her. Bruce and Jason team up, and investigate the coach, but are shocked to discover that she looked the same in a 1950's newspaper article, and that the students who joined the acting club went missing. Bruce gets the help of Detective Megan Sanders, and the two go after her, when they learn that she always had the Meta-Human gene to steal youth, in order for her to remain young. Bruce manages to protect Julie before Coach Peters could kill her by using her abilities. The GCPD arrive, but the coach commits suicide. Later, Bruce tells Alfred the citizens of Gotham City have strange Meta-Human abilities, and comments that there will be more of them. # "Blazing"- Bruce's childhood friend Adrian Reese ( Jamie Dornan), returns to Gotham High, after leaving the city eight years ago. While Bruce, and Jerome catch up with their old friend, Detective Alder and her partner, Detective Arnold Flass investigate murders, where people , have been found with severe burn marks on their bodies. Alfred begins to not trust Adrian, and warns Bruce that he may not be the person Bruce once new. While hanging out with Adrian, someone gets Adrian angry, which starts his fire transformation. Bruce gets everyone to safety, but sees that Adrian escaped. # "Cops And Robbers"-Megan Sanders and Sergeant Ethan Bennett are forced to work together, when a criminal from her past called The Ogre, who brutally murders his victims, and leaves them scarred up resurfaces in Gotham City. Meanwhile, Bruce meets Selina Kyle (Allison Miller), a teenage runaway who has been investigating crimes, involving her friend Holly Robinson ( Cara Delevingne), so Bruce and Jerome try to aid in the investigation. Meanwhile while they investigate the case, tension between Detective Sanders and Sergeant Bennett come to head, when we learn that it led to her former partner's death. The duo arrive, and attack The Ogre, who was about to murder his victims. In the end, they are saved by Victor Zsasz, a serial killer. In Flashbacks to 1998, a younger Megan Sanders and Ethan Bennett along with Mallory Haywood, investigated the case of The Ogre, who kidnapped blonde women, and killed them, and scarring up the corpses. Mallory went alone, causing her death. # "Cold"- A new student at Gotham High, named Alana Mathis arrives, and immediately gets close to Jerome, making Bruce suspicious of how fast they are dating. Bruce asks Alfred for advice, and Alfred tells Bruce that maybe this time he should hold off investigating her, which Bruce agrees. Meanwhile, Alana starts a killing spree, by freezing her victims, which is then witnessed by Detective Sanders and the GCPD. Megan calls Bruce, and asks that they meet somewhere private. Detective Sanders tells Bruce that Alana is a Meta-Human, after revealing that she has ice powers. Later, Bruce goes to Jerome's house but learns that he's not there. Jerome wakes up in an abandoned warehouse where Alana reveals her ice powers, shocking Jerome. Bruce donning a ski mask, breaks in and attempts to fight her, she then throws an ice sword at him, and Bruce picks up a trash can lid, blocking it, as the GCPD come in and subdue her. In the end, Bruce tells Jerome that she was lying the whole time. # "Regulator"- A Meta-Human who can see the future, becomes targeted by hit-man sent out by Edward Stewart, and Detective Sanders places her in the care of Bruce and Alfred, until they can find out who is targeting her. Bruce goes to a family friend Lucius Fox's laboratory (Phil LaMarr), and asks him to hack into Sara's records, learning that the girl is connected to William Dent, and a secret project from 1998 that he learns was connected to his father, Thomas Wayne. Harvey visits Sara, who touches him revealing his future, and Harvey realizes that he could one day become just like his father. Bruce wearing a ski mask, manages to arrive and defeat Stewart, but he is about to kill Bruce until Detective Sanders comes in and knocks him out. # "Guardian"- Lucius' nephew James Olsen (Mechad Brooks), arrives in Gotham City and catches up with his uncle, however what Lucius doesn't know, is that his nephew is actually a vigilante called the Guardian. James is after a criminal from National City named Bruno Mannheim, which Bruce decides to investigate, because he doesn't approve of Guardian's presence in Gotham. Donning his ski mask, Bruce takes down a few thugs, until Guardian arrives. Bruce and Guardian get into a fight, until Guardian subdues him, telling Bruce to stay down, as he escapes. Meanwhile, Jerome does some probing, and discovers that the Guardian is really James Olsen, so Bruce decides to confront him. Bruce reveals himself as the masked vigilante, and James tells him his secret identity. The two decide to partner up and take down Mannheim for good. The duo defeat some guards, and Guardian manages to break into the building. The duo prevents Mannheim from escaping, with Bruce knocking him out. Later, James leaves Gotham City before telling Bruce that he would make a good "Dark Knight" one day, with Bruce claiming that wouldn't be a good hero, like Guardian is. # "Speed"- William Dent gives a speech at a Dent Corp gala, celebrating his fifteen year anniversary of running the company. Bruce, Harvey, Detective Sanders, Julie, and Alfred are among the guests. A female assassin known as Meaghan attempts to murder William while he is giving his speech. All of a sudden, a red yellow blur speeds Malcolm and every civilian to safety, and attacks the woman, but she escapes. Bruce chases the blur, but realizes that the blur has escaped. Later that night, Bruce discovers that The Flash from Central City saved William. Riding his motorcycle, Bruce catches up to The Flash, who takes off his hood revealing himself as Barry Allen. When Meaghan attacks again, Bruce teams up with Barry and goes to stop her. The duo take down the guards, but faces a powered Meta-Human known as Fallout. While The Flash battles Fallout, Bruce engages Meaghan, defeating her and knocking her out. The Flash runs so fast around Fallout and shoots lightning at him, and Bruce puts a device that disables his powers. The Flash zooms them to the GCPD, with Detective Sanders confused on they got there. In the end, Barry asks Bruce to race him, Bruce agrees and rides his motorcycle as The Flash zooms away. # "Project Hades"- It's Christmas! As Gotham City prepares to celebrate the holidays, Jerome, Julie, and Harvey decide to throw Bruce a Christmas party, however it brings back memories of his parents deaths, since they were murdered around Christmas time. TBA # "What Happened?"- # "Virtuous"- # "Chatter"- # "Hello Old Friend"- # "Miraculous"- # "Twins"- # "Lose Your Way"- # "Lock-Up"- # "Buzz"- # "Mortify"- # "The Accused"- # "It's About Time"- # "Stone"- Category:Live Action Category:TV Series Category:Batman Category:Prequels Category:CW Category:Bat24